


Boss Fights

by Firebrand04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebrand04/pseuds/Firebrand04
Summary: Random scenes I've come up with, usually focused around one villain or another. The lore between these might sometimes be connected, but it fluctuates rapidly.





	Boss Fights

Fog. That was all the captain could see.

From fore to aft, from port to starboard, the waves were coiled in thick fog.

Off the port and starboard bows, two escort ships could be seen, their lanterns barely shining through the night. Even with the Sojourn’s best ships protecting his cargo, the captain was worried.

Few had ever glimpsed his precious cargo. The minute its importance was determined, it was locked in a steel box and hauled aboard the strongest armed cargo ship the Sojourn had to offer. But the captain wasn’t a fool. He knew that the amount of protection didn’t matter. All that mattered was how badly someone else wanted it. Now, with the fog around him, he was more vulnerable than ever.

He was about to get his crew ready for an assault when a four foot long ballista bolt drove itself right through his heart.

The world beyond the fog’s edge suddenly erupted in a blaze of carnage, and directly ahead was the silhouette of a fearsome man-o-war. Its forward cannons ignited all at once, shredding the escort ships and reducing them to piles of flotsam.

Slowly, the enormous warship drifted abeam to port. A mighty figurehead in the visage of an angel reflected what scarce moonlight made it through the fog. Emblazoned on the hull was the name  _ Divine Retribution _ . 

The crash of the gangplank punctured the silence of terror.

Most of the crew backed down willingly, and those who did not received a quiet, but audible death. After an uneasy silence, the crew started to hear the steady  _ pit-pat _ of leather boots.

The  _ Retribution _ ’s captain strode in a long, black coat, decorated with steel. He was silent, save for the sound of his feet on the deck and the swishing of his coat. When he reached the imaled captain, he paused. Some could see a small grin spread over his face, before he continued towards the captain’s cabin.

The cabin itself was nothing out of the ordinary. A few decorations here and there, but nothing to indicate that this was the cabin of a successful captain. Instead, there was a huge war table in the center of the room, covered in a map of the seven seas. In the middle, three daggers stood poised above one singular point, marked with a red dot. The captain smiled.

With his persistent, soft footsteps, he crossed the room towards a lone chest, the Sojourn’s emblem adorned on its top. Inside, a crystal blue key shone like the moon, its otherworldly craftsmanship putting even the captain’s gear to shame.

“Atlantis will open for me. The Archangel.”


End file.
